


of happenstance

by eikazu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 06:30:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4169487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eikazu/pseuds/eikazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Kageyama, I'm pregnant." said Hinata with the most serious look on his face.</p><p>The world halted to a complete silence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	of happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. It's my first fanfiction so enjoy! 8D

In hindsight Hinata had thought it was a perfectly good idea during the time. 

Putting said idea into action was completely different from what he imagined in mind. 

“Kageyama, I'm pregnant.” said Hinata with the most serious look on his face. 

The world halted to a complete silence.

Kageyama dropped the volleyball he was about to toss and pinched the bridge of his nose. Today was clearly not his day. He slowly turned around and slapped Hinata hard on the shoulder. 

“Ow, that hurt.” whined Hinata. 

Hinata punched Kageyama’s shoulder as payback. 

“Hin-..Hina….HINATA YOU IDIOT IS THIS SOME KIND OF BAD JOKE?” Roared Kageyama. He flushed red from embarrassment. 

“Oh man I can't believe it.” Tanaka was laughing so hard he almost cried tears. Nishinoya could be heard snickering in the distance. 

Daichi was not amused. Asahi was horrified for the metaphorical baby. Sugawara didn't know whether to laugh or cry at the underclassmen. 

Tsukkishima couldn't care less and had an ‘are you kidding me these two again face’. Yamaguchi was trying really hard to not giggle. 

Hinata’s pregnancy involved a kidnapped volleyball shoved under his Karasuno t-shirt. This gave him a perfect rotund belly to boot. 

Tobio Kageyama could not handle an estranged Hinata, pregnant or not. He shoved Hinata away from him.

“Kageyama that could've been bad for the baby.” frowned Hinata as he kept his balance from falling face first into the floor. 

Tanka fell down on the gym floor laughing hard, unsympathetic to Kageyama’s woes. Nishinoya joined him 

In hindsight for Hinata messing with Tobio Kageyama was never a good idea. The ball fell from his uniform with a thump on the ground. 

“Okay guys that's enough, let’s cleanup for the day.” said the level headed Daichi Sawamura. 

The team dispersed to their active duties around the gym. 

xox

As per usual Kageyama was stuck with the useless Hinata to clean up the volleyballs scattered around the gym. He karate chopped Hinata’s head. Hinata aimed a kick towards Kageyama’s legs. 

“Useless Moron.”

“Scatterbrained Idiot.”

"Shrimpy.”

"Gorilla.”

“Shortie.”

“Beanpole.”

Hinata and Kageyama glared at each other, edging closer until they were almost face to face. 

The air was abuzz with tension before Sugawara appeared out of nowhere and pushed the volleyball cart in between them. 

The idiotic duo were surprised and jumped apart from each other. 

The atmosphere was diffused by Sugawara’s intervention.

Kageyama huffed and started gathering volleyballs off the ground, Hinata likewise did the same.

They placed all of the volleyballs into the cart and gathered their belongings before going to the lockers.

xox

Karasuno chattered amongst themselves as they headed towards the lockers. 

“Hey Hinata”

"Yeah Kageyama?" 

"You’re not funny. Not at all.”


End file.
